kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
That's Amore
'That's Amore Ristorante '(pronounced /Thats əmôrē/) is a romantic restaurant in Arlen. They specialize in Italian food, and according to Peggy, this restaurant is the most romantic restaurant in Heimlich County which has live music and dancing. Mr. Winston is the restaurants owner as shown in Nancy's Boys whom Hank freed from the restaurant's walk-in freezer when he was doing an unannounced service check on the service storage tank which shows that Strickland Propane is a supplier of the restaurant. Peggy also mentions in Queasy Rider, that the restaurant has a chef's table in the kitchen which she was able to make reservations for which took her two months to get a chef's table reservation. Appearances Nancy's Boys In the episode Nancy's Boys this restaurant made an appearance after Hank was doing an unannounced service check on the restaurant's service storage tank. When he went into the restaurant's kitchen, he finds the restaurant owner, Mr. Winston in the restaurant's walk-in freezer whom Hank freed which rewarded Hank a dinner for four at the restaurant. Hank's plan was to take Bill, Dale, and Boomhauer, but Peggy wanted to bring another couple instead. When Dale learns of this, he invites himself and Nancy as the second couple. At the restaurant the two couples have dinner with Nancy trying to call John Redcorn during the dinner, but didn't pick up, and Nancy and Dale dance the night away in the restaurants live music and dancing. Untitiled Blake McCormick Project In the episode Untitled Blake McCormick Project, Bill meets his date that his Sergeant hooked him up with at the restaurant, which ended up being Charlene. Father of the Bribe In the episode Father of the Bribe, Hank, Peggy, Kahn, and Minh take Bobby and Connie to dinner at the restaurant for a date after Kahn and Minh let Bobby and Connie date, and they then make the couple dance to the restaurants live music. Luanne Gets Lucky In the episode Luanne Gets Lucky this restaurant is used for the prom dinner that Luanne gets invited to by Kevin who was getting a haircut from her who is a 15 year old boy who agrees to take her to the prom after she never got a chance to attend prom. The Passion of the Dauterive In the episode The Passion of the Dauterive, when Bill is having a secret relationship with Reverend Stroup, Bill tricks Hank that he'll take him to a steak dinner, but instead to cover for Bill and Reverend Stroup while they have dinner at the restaurant. Lost in MySpace In the episode Lost in MySpace, Dale discovers the taste and allure of truffles and rents a pig to hunt them. Unfortunately, the pig runs off and Dale, Seeking an alternative, borrows Lady Bird, which he brings into the restaurant to let her sniff the scent of a truffle before heading to the forest with her. Trivia * It was revealed in the episode "Luanne Gets Lucky", that the restaurant had been shut down for sometime by an inspector, and was shown as being reopened during the same episode with a sign that reads "Now Reopened! We won't disappoint you again, Arlen."Category:Restaurants Category:Places